Jerome "ThaThugLyfeChronicles" Robinson
Jerome Robinson (known by his aliases ThaThugLyfeChronicles, LoyalToThaGayme, and BrooklynMadeMe) was a chubby man who resided in either Detroit, Michigan or H-Town, Texas. He was usually seen hanging out with his friends Shaggy, Nate, Jacchari, Pnut and formerly, Jamal, and though he never really hung out with him due to him being busy with Deity Stuff, he thinks Michael is a tight nigga. He was the owner of "The Shaft of Luv", which is a business where people pay him to have sex with him and other people involved. It is also a party destination to get high and get drunk, with Shaggy being the DJ. The business is gradually collapsing, leaving Jerome in a tight spot with finance and behind on the rent for his home. He was known for his obnoxious laugh, usually sounding like, "Haaaaaaaaaa!", and his rap songs. He was once friends with the late Michael "Obese Mike" King, and the two even created a song called "Greasy Fuck". Online, he expressed confusion using a lone question mark. Not much is known about Jerome's past, despite him growing up in Brooklyn and having to move to Houston, Texas with his parents Rose and William Robinson. Beef with Tha Sinista In 2005, Jerome eventually began to have a beef with a gang known as "Tha Sinista" who are considered very dangerous to anyone that went near them. The origin of this beef was when Jerome had sex with one of the members' girlfriend though he didn't know he was having sexual intercourse with a girl already in a relationship. The gang member, Tony "Castro" Juarez, found out about this, eventually finding out where Jerome lived so he could "kill" him. This resulted in Tony and his gang bombing Jerome's car one night, hoping he'd be in there to die though fortunately he wasn't. Alarmed, Jerome awoke from the explosion when he was taking a nap on the couch and whipped out his glock from the couch cushion to see what was going on. He saw the gang members escaping when Jerome opened the front door and started shooting at them, missing almost every shot he made except for the two bullets that hit Tony's back leg and the other member's ankle. They disappeared afterwards, leaving Jerome devastated that his Caddy got exploded. Emergency help arrived soon after Jerome called the police. 2006-present After a few failed business ventures, Jerome opened his own business called "The Shaft of Luv". The name was possibly inspired by the character Chef from South Park. Jerome, with the help of his long-time friends Shaggy, Pnut, Jamal, and Jacchari, renovated an old strip club and started the business there. The idea was to run a traditional club where females may also pay Jerome and his cohorts to perform sexual acts on them. Weed and alcoholic beverages are also sold here, and Shaggy created a song to promote the club. The song sometimes plays inside the building. Despite the absurdity of the idea of a business like this, it still manages to run with varying degrees of success. Later in early 2012, Jerome met Nate Franks during a drug deal in H-Town. Nate had similar mannerisms and tastes to Jerome, so the two quickly became friends despite Jerome's hatred of the white race. Since then, the two regularly hang out, smoke weed, and play video games as long as they are not Nintendo-related. Jerome frequently posts on his Facebook and once elaborately faked his death. Though he lost a large amount of respect for doing this, he claimed it was "just a joke" and told everyone to lighten up. Jerome soon found himself in a beef with another gang known as Tha Kobras. This culminated when Nate and Jerome were going to McDonalds, which was located in a particularly bad part of town. Nate assisted Jerome in the ensuing gunfight, and Tha Kobras retreated when Shaggy and Pnut, despite beefing at the time, arrived for backup. Unfortunately, Jerome took a bullet and was taken to the hospital, where his doctor told him to limit his consumption of snack foods. Jerome has had a few relationships, albeit short ones, with women such as Tasha and Tichina. He is also shown to have low tolerance of white people and homosexuals, as in 2014 his long time friend Jamal came out of the closet during a phone call with him, and Jerome hung up immediately. He now refuses to associate with Jamal. Despite this, he occasionally showed to broaden his horizons and watched shows such as Dragon Ball, but claims he isn't a nerd. His favorite food was Dunkaroos, and he lived in constant fear of The Illuminati. Death In September of 2014, the Fortune Tellin Nigga told Jerome that he would die by age 35 due to his unhealthy diet and drug use. This scared Jerome, but he did little to improve his health over the years and in December of 2017, he was found dead in his apartment while recording a new rap song, ironically something he was too lazy to do for many years prior. His body was discovered by Shaggy hours after death. He was buried in H-Town and will be dearly missed by all his homies forever. Due to the inconsistent nature of The Wurld, and the fact that many characters have died multiple times, it is entirely possible he will somehow be revived at the whim of a deity when they think it'd be funny to have him in a new situation. Category:Heroes